


Minutiae (from "The Possibility of Happiness")

by WarBondsAndSimpleSongs



Series: The Possibility of Happiness [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:33:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7541665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarBondsAndSimpleSongs/pseuds/WarBondsAndSimpleSongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of minutiae that accompanies "The Possibility of Happiness". They will be in no particular order, and may or may not end up in the main story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Minutiae (from "The Possibility of Happiness")

Harry

  * Harry’s actually been in love with Ron since his third year, but it wasn’t until he accepted that he was interested in men that he realized it.
  * Favourite Music Includes: Fleetwood Mac, Tom Petty & The Heartbreakers, Duncan Sheik
  * Harry has the second smallest cock in the group, being average in length and slightly thicker around.



 

Ron

  * Ron’s been slowly falling in love with Harry since their first meeting on the Hogwarts Express.
  * Favourite Music Includes: Fleetwood Mac
  * Ron has the second biggest cock of the group. He also has the distinction of having the only cock to curve downward, a fact Seamus and Harry appreciate deeply.



 

Neville

  * Neville had a string of one night stands with women after leaving Hogwarts. He found they were too enamoured with his status as a war hero to maintain serious relationships.
  * Favourite Music Includes: Elton John, The Bee Gees, Madonna, Duncan Sheik
  * Neville has the biggest cock out of the fivesome. He was unaware of how big it was until he couldn't actually get it inside a woman once. 



 

Seamus

  * When Dean was on the run during seventh year, Seamus slept in his bed every night. Neville was the only one who knew and he could hear Seamus crying himself to sleep.
  * Seamus first realized he was gay when he started fantasizing about Dean and Professor Lupin during his third year History of Magic class. Defence Against the Dark Arts was too interesting to fantasize during.
  * Seamus is the only one of the fivesome to actually identify as 100% gay.
  * Favourite Music Includes: Marvin Gaye, Al Green, Elton John, The Bee Gees, Sleigh Bells, Madonna
  * Seamus has the smallest cock in the fivesome, just on the lower end of average. He’s happy with it, he prefers bottoming anyway.



 

Dean

  * Dean’s favourite thing in the world is introducing muggle items to Seamus, Neville, and Ron.
  * Dean loves to cook and frequently volunteers to do it at home.
  * Favourite Music Includes: “Bette Davis Eyes”, Marvin Gaye, Tom Petty & The Heartbreakers, Duncan Sheik
  * Dean has the third largest cock of the group, being on the slightly high-end of average.



 

James

  * James is a much bigger heartbreaker than his family knows. There are frequent fights in the Gryffindor common room with James as the main subject. These fights are not always between girls.
  * James attended a Quidditch camp between his fourth and fifth year.
  * Favourite Music Includes: Tom Petty & The Heartbreakers, Marvin Gaye, Al Green, Florence + The Machine, The Dardanelles, 



 

Albus

  * Albus had a panic attack the night he was sorted into Slytherin. Scorpius had to convince him to write and tell his parents. He cried when he got their letter saying how happy they were for him.
  * Favourite Music Includes: Fleetwood Mac, Tom Petty & The Heartbreakers, Florence + The Machine, 



 

Scorpius

  * Scorpius’s favourite pastime is reading anything he can get his hands on.
  * For his thirteenth birthday, Albus gave him an iPod preloaded with a wide variety of music from his parent’s libraries.
  * Favourite Music Includes: The Carpenters, Elton John, The Bee Gees, Halsey, Florence + The Machine,



 

Ginny

  * Ginny’s favourite date night is when Parvati teaches her to make traditional East Indian food.



 

Parvati

  * Parvati’s favourite date night is when Ginny takes her for slow and relaxed broom flights around the country side.



 

Molly

  * Molly cried when she sewed Albus’s Slytherin quilt; not because he was a Slytherin, but because it was the first time she got to make a quilt that wasn't red and gold.



 

Arthur

  * Arthur was the first to accept the boys as a fivesome. He just laughed and said he could always do with more sons.




End file.
